


Sweet Tooth

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Mini Fics [32]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Community: femslash100, Dessert & Sweets, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Liza’s</i> looked like a nice little place—well-lit, clean, all made up in pastels and lace like a child’s bedroom.  Kristen didn’t go for such fuss, but in a dark town like Gotham, a little lightness was nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Tooth

**Author's Note:**

> For the Femslash100 Drabble Prompt #442: Cupcake. Inspired by Falcone's offer to set Liza up with a bakery if she wanted her own place, and Nygma's odd gifts for Kristen. Diverges from canon after 1.12, of course.

_Damn that Nygma_ , Kristen thought as she bustled down the wet Gotham sidewalks to the new bakery a few blocks away from the precinct.  _All of his silly riddles making me hungry_.  After four cupcakes in as many days—all topped with miscellaneous items she had _no_ patience to cipher—her stomach was rumbling for sugar and butter.

_Liza’s_ looked like a nice little place—well-lit, clean, all made up in pastels and lace like a child’s bedroom.  Kristen didn’t go for such fuss, but in a dark town like Gotham, a little lightness was nice. 

“We’re closing in a few minutes,” the woman behind the counter said, busying herself with the register.

“My apologies,” Kristen said, blushing as she stepped into the warm, sweet-scented bakery.  “I was hoping I could get something to eat on the way home.”

The woman looked up, her sandy ringlets falling in her eyes.  Her face was heart-shaped, pretty but severe.  Kristen’s blush deepened.  “Of course.  I wouldn’t want you to go home hungry.”  She leaned over the pastry case and pulled out something wrapped in tissue.  “Pastry, marzipan, icing.  My favorite.”  Her smile, though sweet, had a hint of desperation, and Kristen wanted nothing more than to kiss it away.  “It’s on me.”

Kristen took a bite of the offered sweet and sighed with pleasure, the buttery pastry settling on her tongue.  “This is wonderful.  What is it?”

The girl tilted her head a little, like she knew a deep secret.  “A kringle.”


End file.
